The Slayer Diaries
by Dawn Vanessa
Summary: The white witch had changed the destiny of the Vampire Slayer making it possible to have more than one chosen one at the time ... also, males can become slayers as well...


**The Slayer Diaries **

**Summary:**

The white witch had changed the destiny of the Vampire Slayer making it possible to have more than one chosen one at the time ... also, males can become slayers as well... One hundred years had passed by since the end of the original and now the famed Scooby gang had died, thus making a new path to vampire slayers. However, the rules had begun to change since then and some destinies can become warped and challenged .Will the new slayer make the same mistakes?

**Notes:**

This idea has been going around in my head and it features the 'what if's' of the future world of the BtVS world and their possible descendants. Also, how time can change the rules to fit and comfort the new future. As you can tell, I am experimenting with this possibility, so I will continue with this depending on what kind of feedback I can get. So anyway! This is just the prologue. The next chapter will be the introduction of Dawn's descendant into this new future. I hope you enjoy! Please give me your feedback because I am always craving constructive criticism!

**Prologue **

**Thank you (Arigatou)...**

To all the people who have supported me...  
This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you.  
To send you my feelings of appreciation  
Thank you...I really thank you  
Wherever you may be,  
I'm grateful for you ... (Lyrics by Home Made Kazoku) (Bleach)

**Angel's POV**

When the town was dyed red with twilight, it happened. The last mortal in the group is going to go visit her big sister. I hope that wherever Buffy is, she'd be glad to know that her little sister lived through the ripe old age of one hundred and four years of age. The world has changed and I wonder how in the world Dawn had made it through the change.

My seer had told me what was about to happen so I casually strolled the streets towards her place. Finally I stood in the corner of her darkened room. I can clearly see that she had passed away without any pain or fear. She must have passed away in her sleep. Looking at her peaceful face, I can still recognize that head strong woman that had not only raised three girls and one boy but a dozen grandkids as well.

It's too bad that she wouldn't see her future great grandkids, I heard that one of them is going to have a possible chosen one and another a possible witch. I still find it somewhat strange that the slayer inheritance or even magical powers had skipped two generations. As I began to wonder about the Scooby's next generation, I started to wonder about the ones that my last childe had made and the replicas of the ring of Amara.

The new council shall unfortunately sense the loss of one Dawn Marie Sommers and a new force for peace and balance will have to be made. I just hope that the new slayers, magic users and seers won't be too harshly affected by the next generation of watchers. Unfortunately, I have to take care of my own part of the world.

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and began to make my phone calls towards her grandkids and the remainder of her children. I was still watching the newest and yet normal generation with normal names pay their last respects to their family matriarch. The new generation with normal and not known names, each head of house making for funeral arrangements and the necessity to unite all of the house's descendants from Summers, Rosenberg's and even Harris's descendants. Well apparently, Cordelia and Wesley had even left children for me to look after.

There had even been some mild rumors in the Stackhouse household that the new slayer was going to be born there. In honesty, when I had seen the pregnant Misses Stackhouse, I could not feel a single thing from the baby. I still had to try and watch out for the other houses. Even now, as I watched the grandchildren, I couldn't help but feel proud of them and how the head of each household had whispered strong words of encouragement to the rest of the family. As evening arose, more people came and went ... I felt this gap that had opened up when she had left.

I wondered about the future of the great-grandkids and how they would turn out since their grandkids had refuse to follow tradition and think that they were just 'normal' people. But what would happen if they ended up with non-normal kids like slayers or magic users? The only good thing that I know of is that Cordelias's descendants weren't stupid enough to ignore the supernatural part of their family, at least I hoped that.

Far away, far away, no matter how far away you are,  
within the time that flows by,  
the memories of the times we spent together  
will never ever disappear

As I watched over little Dawn as the years had passed her by and observed that her children and their children had turned out to be normal, they still held the belief of teaching them about the supernatural as stories. Even now, Dawn's descendant had encouraged the belief of the slayer in a series of supernatural books that where often found in the science fiction, the woman barely held on. She had been fighting towards that belief until she too held her own normal child.

I bet that right now, little Dawn is happily chatting away with Buffy, Willow and Xander about her family and their own descendents and how saddened she had been when all of their kids and grandkids had turned out to be normal. The only sad thing about all of this was that she would never get to see if the Stackhouse child would be a slayer or not.

Either way, I do hope that Dawn had been proud of how she had chosen to live her life and lead her very normal family into the world. I do acknowledge that she had had a few stumbles along the way but I would like to think that she had maybe learned from them. While the result of having a normal family had divided her time with them and with the new council, she still had to maintain the new ways that Giles and Buffy had fought so hard to make.

The best accomplishments that she had ever achieved had been with her normal family life style. When she had gotten married, she had been required to change her last name, yet her fiancé had agreed to keep the name Summers. Unfortunately in the registries, they had misspelled a word but in good grace they had kept the typo. It was now Sommers.

Dawn had look so beautiful in her wedding dress. Her big sister had looked as proud as always. She'd married him after many years of friendship that somehow reminded me of Willow and Xander's own relationship history. They had made it work somehow. Dawn had been a proud mother of three girls and one boy. Tara, Joy and Janna, named after what Dawn believed to be the best influential women in the Scooby's lives. Lastly the boy, Alexander, had been a nice gesture towards the first Scooby to die in the line of duty.

"I wonder what will happen to the council now that little Dawn is gone. Isobel, in your heart, you know that it isn't right to leave things how they are. I already know what Jenny, Maria and Peter think of all of this and had ultimately decided to stay away. I think you know of Dawn and what her beliefs were." I said bitterly to her while hiding in the shadows of the room.

For a moment, she'd contemplated answering me, but at the last second she'd backed down. She had looked indecisive and uncertain. Why she doubted herself now of all times and while she thought about her place in the council, they were already thinking ways to get her and her family completely out of things. If only Dawn, or any of them, could've see how their descendants had turned their backs on the supernatural. The sad part is that their lack of trust in destiny and belief had drawn them further away from it.

"I'm sorry Angel, but you know I can do nothing but be there for my family," she told me with such regret. I had known that she'd not had any power whatsoever. But what of her own children then? "If my children do turn up with the potential, then you know what to do, and I will gladly let them into your capable hands. The only thing that I can do is to try and encourage the others to do the same thing," she couldn't stand to look at me and what I represented. "Another thing Angel, and I am truly sorry for this, but the funeral will be held in the morning and I don't want to see anything supernatural."

This was it then, I had many things to do and there were many hard ships ahead of me. "I see, I will see her when it's my own time then" I finish, leaving her to her grieve. The new council is surely making new plans for the next generation of slayers without any help from vampires. The unfortunate part was that Dawn, nor Buffy, nor Willow nor Xander were there to stop the unfortunate changes. The American council was now at war with the English council and Dawn had been the only one with the ability to sooth the ruffled feathers of both parties.

The unfortunate part was that now there would not be anybody to sooth ruffle feathers. The new Vampire slayer won't even be aware of the conflicts or even the world. The new magic users will continue on with their power and without a proper magical guide to ease and help them, they will probably end up abusing it. I don't want to even contemplate about the seers thinking that the visions are just a joke and a crazy thing to think about. I know that the new watchers will ignore the lives of these families and their future offspring.

_"Angel please you have to watch out for them. While it had been my fault for not making them take the stories seriously, will they somehow still find trouble? I know that in my heart I have lived a long life but someone has to at least try to watch out for the next generation. I need..."_

"Dawn, don't worry I will try to keep the supernatural at bay but deep within me, I know that both your descendant's are strong. You know they'll make mistakes but they will learn from them. So my little Dawn ... go reunite with your husband again... go hug Buffy, not only for yourself, but give her one from me. You can also see Willow and tell her all about her descendants and how smart they are ... punch Zippo in the face for leaving so early ... and also tell him that he is missed, but not by me," I finished as I see Dawn's spirit gently dispersing and finally disappearing towards the sky.

I didn't cry. I haven't since Buffy's death, no I had no time to grieve. The world was changing already. I had already left Dawn's family to grieve. Dawn had been the last one to fall ... and the last chapter of the original Scooby gang had been closed in a quiet and serene manner. Now I had to provide the news that Dawn Marie Sommers, my little Dawn, had died.

I will be there  
Just forever  
Just like you were there for me  
I will be there  
Just forever  
Just like you were there for me

**End of chapter notes:**

I would really like to thank **River's Song** for being the beta reader for this chapter. She really helped me out with the prologue. Arigatou! Thank you! :)


End file.
